My Grown Up Christmas List
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: After a tough call, the team writes down what they wish for themselves and the world.


Hey everyone. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

I thought of this while I was singing (in my head, definitely not out loud) 'My Grown Up Christmas List'. I think a couple of different people sing it, but I've only heard Kelly Clarkson and Amy Grant. Anyway, thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Merry Cristmas everybody,'' Greg said as he walked into the briefing room for the start of shift.

''Merry Christmas,'' they called back.

''I know we all want this shift to be over, so we can get to that big party at the Wordsworth's,'' Greg paused to let the cheering tone down. ''So in preperation for that big ham, how about we make today a workout and drill day, unless there's a call.'' He chuckled at the groans heard around the table and turned to get changed into his gym clothes. Before he could make it to the locker room, however, Team 1 was called over the speakers annoucing a hot call.

''Alright, guys - and lady, let's keep the peace.'' Ed started leading the team to the garage.

''Yeah, and hope there's still some when we get home.'' Spike joked, grabbing his gear.

''Don't mention food. It's hard to concentrate when you're thinking of ham ... and pie ... and candy canes ...'' Sam eyes glazed over, lost in thought, until Jules punched his arm. ''Ow ... and figgy pudding,'' he mumbled to himself, forgetting his headset was already on.

''Sam, buddy, you're not really helping any of us here.'' Wordy said as he backed out.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Everyone dragged themselves to the briefing room, exhausted after the call. The call was a success, no scorpio shots, but it still weighed heavy on their minds. After they debriefed, the team just sat in their chairs, each with their own thoughts.

Greg knew he had to say something as he looked around at everyone face. This was his team, his family, he had to think of something. A thought came to him and he stood up and went over to the dry erase board. At the top he wrote: _My Grown Up Christmas List._ Greg thought about what to put down and all he saw in his mind was the face of a boy he hasn't seen in ten years. His hand shook slightly as he wrote beside his name. _No more lives torn apart._

Sam was the first one out of his seat; after spending so much of his life in the special forces, he knew what he wanted to put down. (_and) Wars would never start._

Ed got up slowly as he thought about the past year and a half. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would take a bullet for his team, but he couldn't stop thinking about all the bullets he had to give, either. (_and) Time would heal all hearts._

Spike took his time making his way over to the board. It had been really hard, this would be his first Christmas without Lew, and he still missed him like crazy._ (and) Everyone would have a friend._

Jules thought back to all the cases they had had, and the ones, no matter how hard they tried, didn't always go the way they wanted, or should've gone._ (and) Right would always win._

Wordy thought about his family. His family was the reason for everything, and today's call had just reminded him that life without them would be unbearable. (_and) Love would never end._

Everyone stayed huddle close to the board, offering each other silent strength. It had been a tough call, and a tough year, but as they looked around at each other, they knew there was no one else they would want to go through this year with.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Okay, so this is a seperate story. This popped into my head the other day and I rushed to type it out, and then it popped out of my head and I'm kinda stuck. It made more sense in my head than it does re-reading it. I was going to delete it, but I couldn't for some reason. Anyway, it's a conversation between Spike and Sam about Natalie. Here goes nothing.

Sam: ''Spike are you dating my sister?''

Spike: ''No, we're pre-dating.

Sam: ''What?''

Spike: ''You see, it's like two rose buds. Buds, like buddies, pals, friends. So, the two rose buds have to grow with each other to see if they can be friends to find out if they can be more than friends. To see if they can florish into beautiful roses and grow old and wither away together.''

Sam: ''So you're dating my sister.''

Spike: ''No, I just explained it to you. We're pre dating. Completely different.''


End file.
